


National Anthem [ Tomarry ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Harry, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓Red, white, blue's in the skies, summer's in theair and baby, heaven's in your eyesI'm your National Anthem┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧Todos los personajes son mayores de edad y tienen edad de consentimiento.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	National Anthem [ Tomarry ]

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad en el Writober [ día 9]  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/204534260-national-anthem-tomarry

[ ᴀ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅᴇᴅ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪs ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ: ᴛᴏᴍᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Las copas de champagne de la mejor calidad pasaban de un lado a otro de la habitación demasiado grande que podría caber una colonia entera de gigantes, era un salón verdaderamente maravilloso lleno de mármol decorado con tonos esmeralda haciéndole honor a su antigua casa de Hogwarts que lo había impulsado a donde estaba ahora. Trajes y autos caros, accesorios, las mejores telas, todo conseguido por su gran esfuerzo en el mundo de la política._

_Tom Riddle había sido huérfano, crecido con prestado y con sueños tan lejanos que, si le hubieran dicho que iba a ser el ministro de magia más joven de toda la historia, se hubiera reído demasiado fuerte durante meses, pero no. Ahí estaba, festejando su logro en un gran salón de fiestas lleno de gente vacía que le besaba los pies por quien era en ese momento, pero apostaba todo a que jamás lo hubieran hecho cuando vivía de prestado y a veces ni siquiera cenaba para comprarse todos sus libros de leyes. Ya no importaba el pasado, pero a veces era un fantasma que simplemente no deseaba irse. Amaba disfrutar del éxito y del dinero tanto como de Harry, su esposo y vida._

_Lo había conocido hace dos años cuando comenzó su campaña para ser ministro de magia, Potter era un joven maravilloso con ambición de ser Auror al estar recién graduado de Hogwarts, un Gryffindor por excelencia, pero todos creían que estaba con Tom por que vio el futuro en el tomándolo de inmediato para beneficio propio si no, ¿quién se fijaría en un hombre de treinta y tres años cuando apenas sales de la escuela?_

_Riddle era uno de los hombres más atractivos de todo el mundo mágico según corazón de bruja, pero de todas maneras eso no quitaba que uno fuera demasiado joven y se estuviera aprovechando de eso._

_Podían creer lo que quisieran, pero Harry si amaba a Tom. Admiraba su inteligencia, que fuera ambicioso y tuviera un plan de vida, era la luz que él no creía merecer ya que era muy humilde a pesar de ser un Potter y poseer dinero, no le gustaba demasiado que Riddle lo llenara de regalos, pero trataba de entenderlo. Para el Slytherin, no existía otra cosa que el oro y que el estuviera en su vida implicaba ser alabado de la misma manera._

_Muchas veces sus amigos bromeaban que iba a terminar siendo la bandera del ministerio por como su esposo lo contemplaba como si fuera otro más de sus trofeos, trataba de reír, pero a veces le costaba, él no era como Tom, no encajaba entre la gente que estaba acostumbrada el pelinegro._

― ¿Te está gustando la fiesta? _― le pregunto Tom con una sonrisa tomándolo delicadamente por detrás de la cadera ―_

― Todos me miran extraño. _― contesto Harry algo incomodo por las miradas de los invitados ―_

― Hace unos meses nos casamos, es normal _― menciono Tom ―_ creen que vales menos que ellos y no mereces mis atenciones... pero en realidad no es así. Yo creo que siempre merezco lo mejor y por algo te elegí.

― ''El dinero es el himno del éxito'' _― interrumpió el de ojos verdes con una frase que Tom solía decir a diario ―_ yo me case por amor.

― Exacto, por amor. _― refuto el mayor ―_ eso es lo que importa, que nos amamos. Sos un Potter, algo que ellos no quieren ver, pero sos tan poderoso como yo, solo se dejan guiar por que nos llevamos demasiada edad. Mereces estar acá, disfrutando conmigo porque ambos sabemos cuánto me costó llegar y fuiste el único que pudo ver de donde en realidad vengo, no cuánto dinero tengo en Gringotts.

_Harry observo detenidamente a Tom, tan imponente y poderoso que él no podía creer que existiera un hombre tan maravilloso como Riddle._

_Recordó de inmediato cuando lo conoció y supo que era el indicado para él. Ambos lo sabían, al pasar aquellos dos años juntos las cosas se habían puesto algo difíciles, pero Tom consiguió el poder absoluto, triunfando como estaba destinado a hacerlo desde un principio. Riddle era carismático, magnético, eléctrico, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Cuando ingresaba a un lugar todas las cabezas giraban a verlo y deseaban hablar con él. Lo amaba, más que a sí mismo, era esa clase de persona que te atrapaba tan fácilmente que jamás lo olvidas._

_Las personas que están destinadas a triunfar naturalmente eran así, y cuando enamoraban, lo hacían con su elocuencia para hacerte caer al vació, aunque fueran buenas o malas personas. Harry presentía que Tom se debatía constantemente en ser el hombre maravilloso que era o dejarse llevar por el odio interno que aún no descifraba._

_El mayor lo beso delicadamente demostrándole que el verdadero rey de la fiesta era el por ser parte de su triunfo, eran los únicos que no eran vacíos y merecían todo el poder del mundo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
